


Goodbye-Lance McClain

by BaraCord



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, He deserves any kind of happiness, M/M, The real endgame lance deserves, You'll get your happy ending bby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraCord/pseuds/BaraCord
Summary: It's finally time for Lance to say his final goodbye to allura





	Goodbye-Lance McClain

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 fucked me up too fam

* * *

_This was it, this is what the universe had decided for us, for me and for you, for me to return to Earth and for you….. Well, to give your life to save thousands, millions, billions of people you don't even know but as soon as you meet them they would fall in love with you, the same way I did the first time we ever met. But, I think today is gonna be a little different from my usually letter to you-_

“Hey Lance,” said a familiar voice. Lance looked at him, a small and sad smile slipping onto his mouth, Keith walked to him and wrapped his arms around his neck placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, kissing away the invisible tears that would have appeared at any moment. Lance didn't try to struggle out of grasp to close the journal that held all of his notes to Allura.

When everything had happened, the first thing that Shiro suggested to Lance, Coran and Romelle was therapy, they were the ones that were the closest to her before her sacrifice. And Lance, having loved her for the years they were gone and the years they were missing, he experienced the pain and loneliness that came with losing someone you love, and Shiro was the perfect help for that.

“Write her notes, write her till you feel you can write ‘goodbye’ instead of ‘talk to you again’, it's what I’ve been doing for Adam, and even though I’m not to the point where I can say goodbye, I hope you can get there at some point and to move on at your own pace.”

And that's what he did, with Keith’s support, it's what he did for his dad, he knew exactly how the process went as well. Keith stood up straight and looked at the paper, he smiled and squeezed Lances shoulders, the most confort he could give when Lance was in this writing mood of this monthly letter to Allura, even though it was 2 weeks earlier than the normal time he would wrote.

“I’ll be outside helping your mom and sister” Lance nodded as he continued to stare into space, was he ready?, what this how it was really gonna be?. He always wondered why Keith chose to spend his off time with him, but then he remembers that Keith constantly worries about him. That's what he loves the most about him, his weird ways of saying I love you without actually having to say the words.

Hours passed but Lance emerged from his house, envelope in his hands and a determined and proud look he wore. His mother looked at him with a loving glance from her rocking chair on the porch, sitting right next to her a pitcher of lemonade and a book, but both looked untouched,

“Finally heading to the river today, hijo?” the tone of her voice gave Lance the feeling she already knows the answer,

“Yes mama”

She gave a nod before waving him off, it didn't take long to reach the river, swallowed by trees and the simple sounds of the running water, sitting on the ground he looked at the untitled envelope, only him knowing what truly was inside. Placing the letter in the river, he felt the cold droplet on the back of his neck, then another until he couldn't count them anymore. The salt of his discret tears mixed with the rain sliding down his face, suddenly for it to stop, finding Veronica above him holding a umbrella with a sympathetic look, she took his hand and lifted him up, patting his back as they walked back to the house. The river still carrying the letter until it wasn't seen anymore.

_Well I guess I might get it off my chest now, Keith and I finally got engaged like he planned to do last year, and I feel as though I have finally become ready. Thank you for just being everything, my everything for the short period of time it was, and thank you for giving the opportunity to better myself as a person, but as we come closer to our wedding, the one that Keith claims will be better than Shiro and Lincoln’s, I realize that I now know that the one thing I have to do before we tie the knot, and it's to say goodbye to the women that let me grow from the teenage flirt to the man that now knows the real meaning of love._

_Goodbye- Lance McClain_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Baramini  
> Twitter: lepenloma  
> Remember to leave kudos and comments if this and season 8 fucked you up too


End file.
